Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -\dfrac{1}{5} \times \dfrac{8}{20} \times -0.8 = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{1}{5} = -0.2$ $ \dfrac{8}{20} = 0.4$ Now we have: $ -0.2 \times 0.4 \times -0.8 = {?} $ $ -0.2 \times 0.4 \times -0.8 = 0.064 $